Un momento anclado en el tiempo
by Crislu
Summary: Minerva disfruta de unos días de Navidad con su marido y sus sobrinos. A la vez tendrá que decidir si aceptar el cargo que le ofrecen como jefa de la casa Gryffindor o declinar el puesto.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Potterverso pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

**Este fic participa en el reto la pareja perfecta.**

**Un momento anclado en el tiempo**

Mientras caminaba por el estrecho sendero en dirección a Hogsmeade Minerva trataba de poner en orden sus ideas. El profesor, más bien director, Dumbledore (a Minerva todavía le costaba acostumbrarse) le había ofrecido el cargo que antes ostentaba él, jefe de la casa Gryffindor, si bien a McGonagall le hacía mucha ilusión este ascenso, tanto Dumbledore como ella sabían que su situación personal podía ser un inconveniente.

La profesora McGonagall vivía en una acogedora casita muy cerca del castillo, en la pequeña localidad de Hogsmeade. Hasta ahora había sido fácil compaginar su vida de casada con su trabajo como profesora en el internado, pero el puesto que le ofrecían suponía tener que dormir muchas noches en el castillo, un sacrificio que estaba seguro que a Elphinstone, su marido, no le iba a agradar.

Se subió la túnica hasta el cuello para protegerse del frío y decidió disfrutar del paseo de vuelta a casa, al fin y al cabo Dumbledore le había dado todas las vacaciones de Navidad para pensárselo, tendría tiempo de sobra para hablar del asunto tranquilamente con su marido.

O al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, porque al llegar a casa su marido le esperaba sonriente con la cena lista.

—Que bien huele—comentó Minerva nada más atravesar la puerta.

—Mejor sabrá— Elphinstone Urquat era un hombre entrado en años, con una espesa barba gris y el pelo negro alborotado, con canas aquí y allá, que llevaba ligeramente largo. Había trabajado muchos años en el Ministerio, y ahora que se había retirado, gastaba su tiempo en toda clase de asuntos mágicos.

— ¿Qué has hecho hoy?—preguntó la recién llegada sentándose a la mesa.

—He investigado las funciones de varios tipos de plantas que nunca había visto, pero al final no he hecho más que ensuciar la casa—hablaba mientras cogía una cacerola que estaba en el fuego y comenzaba a servir a su mujer generosamente.

—Algún día te vas a ver envuelto en un lío, o te va a pasar algo. Deberías buscarte otro hobbie—frunció los labios McGonagall

—Y a ti ¿cómo te ha ido?— Elphinstone prefirió cambiar de tema

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

—Como siempre

— ¿Seguro?—Conocía bien a su mujer y era capaz de notar en su mirada y en su forma de hablar que había algo que la preocupaba.

—Me han ofrecido un ascenso

—Eso está muy bien…— la cara de Minerva lo frenó en seco.

—Quieren que sea la jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Pero eso requiere dormir varios días en el colegio y volver a casa muy tarde ya que tengo que esperar a que todos los alumnos de mi casa estén acostados.

Elphinstone no dijo nada sino que se quedó mirándola en silencio, estaba claro que no quería que el tiempo que estuviera con su esposa quedara reducido a unas pocas horas a la semana, pero era ella quien debía elegir que quería priorizar, aunque una de las dos opciones le doliera, y mucho.

—Creo que no tengo hambre, voy a acostarme— Minerva se levantó de la mesa y subió las escaleras hacía su dormitorio.

Él la siguió con la mirada, removió la comida con la cuchara y también se fue a la cama. Mañana hablarían con más tranquilidad.

**0—0**

El timbre de la casa volvió a sonar por tercera vez.

—Ahora mismo voy— Minerva McGonagall bajaba las escaleras perfectamente vestida y peinada, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró frente a frente con tres chiquillos de pelo castaño claro y con su hermano.

—Vengo a dejarte a las fieras estos dos días, como habíamos acordado.

—Pero pasa, pasa— le sonrío a su hermano Malcolm — ¿Qué tal os va todo a Cassandra y a ti?

—Muy bien—explicó entrando en el vestíbulo.

— ¿Te vas a quedar a comer?

— Tengo un poco de prisa, la reunión de Cassandra empieza en una hora.

—Solo me quieres para que cuide de tus hijos—protestó ligeramente la bruja con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Pero sí te encanta, no me lo niegues. Dale saludos de mi parte a tu marido— y dándole un beso a cada uno de sus hijos y otro a su hermana salió por la puerta y se desapareció.

Minerva pasaría los primeros días de las vacaciones de Navidad con sus sobrinos. Su cuñada tenía que ir a un congreso sobre criaturas fantásticas en Irlanda; Malcom y Cassandran habían decidido pasar esos tres días sin los niños y disfrutar de unas merecidas mini-vacaciones.

— ¿Dónde está tío Elphin?— preguntó la niña.

—Ha salido a comprar unos ingredientes para sus pociones. Pero como habéis crecido, dejad que os vea.

Tristan, Lorna e Ian sonrieron a la vez. El más mayor era Tristan de 10 años, tenía los ojos oscuros y la cara alargada. Luego le seguía Lorna de pelo castaño casi rubio, y los ojos color canela (que había heredado de su madre) era muy pequeña y menuda y a pesar de tener 8 años aparentaba tener 6. Por último, pero no menos importante, estaba Ian, el más travieso de los tres y el que más se parecía físicamente a su padre y a su tía; tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos verde esmeralda (los cuales quedaban un poco deslucidos por las gafas que el niño se veía obligado a utilizar). A pesar de tener solo 5 años, era tan alto como su hermana.

McGonagall sacó cesta grande de juguetes que guardaba para las ocasiones en las que venían sus sobrinos y se fue a la cocina a preparar la comida. Media hora después su marido llegaba a casa.

—Tío Elphin—gritaron los niños abalanzándose hacia él, mientras el hombre cruzaba la puerta.

—Chicos, chicos, dejadme entrar— les reprendió pacientemente—Tengo una sorpresa para vosotros.

— ¿Para nosotros?—preguntó Lorna acercándose a su tío y dándole un sonoro beso.

—Sí, para vosotros.

— ¿Y qué es? ¿Qué es?—Esta vez era Ian el que daba saltitos alrededor de su tío.

Elphinstone echó un vistazo a la habitación, donde un montón de muñecos y diferentes cachivaches muggles estaban esparcidos de aquí para allá.

—Hasta que no ordenéis el desastre que habéis organizado, no diré ni una palabra. Y más vale que acabéis antes de que vuestra tía aparezca por aquí.

Tristan y Lorna se quejaron en von alta, y empezaron a recoger los juguete rezongando, Ian por su parte se sentó en el sofá como si la cosa no fuese con él.

—Eeeee Ian no está haciendo nada—protestó el mayor

—Como siempre— secundó la niña.

—Pues Ian no tomará parte en la sorpresa—decidió su tío, y como si le hubieran lanzado una maldición punzante el benjamín se levantó y comenzó a meter muñecos en la gran cesta.

— ¿Y cuál es la sorpresa?—insistió Lorna.

—He comprado cinco entradas para el partido de quidditch de mañana ¿Quién se apunta?

—Yo, yo y yo—gritaron uno detrás de otro.

— ¿Pero qué jaleo es este?—preguntó Minerva que en ese momento entraba en el salón.

—Nos vamos al Quidditch—obtuvo como respuesta.

Miró interrogante a su marido, y al ver la cara de este alzó las cejas. Elphinstone era una máquina de consentir a sus sobrinos.

Con un ágil movimiento de varita Minerva elevó la cesta, llena de juguetes, en el aire y esta comenzó a moverse sola hasta guardarse en un armario.

—Como mola—comento Tristan que se moría de ganas de tener su varita—Tía ¿el año que viene me vas a enseñar a hacer eso?

—Puede ser, pero espero que te comportes correctamente y no hagas el tonto con tu varita—el tono de McGonagall se había tornado mucho más serio. De toda la familia era conocido que Minerva era realmente intransigente con todo lo que supusiera romper las normas o usar la magia para chiquilladas.

—No, tía Minerva—respondió un poco cohibido.

—Bueno ¿Qué os parece si vamos a dar todos una vuelta por el callejón Diagon?—Intervino Elphinstone

—Sí—chilló Ian que era un gran aficionado de la tienda de bromas de Gambol & Japes.

—Pues a comer se ha dicho, que si no se nos hace tarde—contestó la bruja.

Después de engullir el pastel de carne y los huevos duros, y tras haberse puesto abrigos y bufandas toda la familia se agolpaba delante de la chimenea, dispuestos a pasar una tarde estupenda en el Callejón Diagon.

**0—0**

El día siguiente amaneció soleado con una ligera brisa ártica. Abrigados hasta la nariz con ropas del color de su equipo la familia McGonagall penetró en el estadio dispuestos a disfrutar de un buen partido de Quidditch.

—Espero que capturen pronto la snitch o si no nos quedaremos helados—murmuró Minerva

—No seas aguafiestas— le recriminó Tristan.

McGonagall frunció los labios y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, el mayor de los hermanos clavó la vista en el suelo y siguió caminando. Minerva entonces le apretó el hombro.

—Tengo hambre—llevaban dos horas de partido y el pequeño de los hermanos empezaba a impacientarse.

—Le llevaré a comprar algo—decidió Elphinstone, ya que su mujer seguía absorta la jugada que en ese momento llevaban a cabo los cazadores.

—Tráeme a mí algo

—Y a mí— los dos niños hablaban sin moverse del asiento, con la misma cara de concentración que mostraba su tía.

Con fingido resignamiento, porque en realidad el mago estaba encantado de estirar las piernas, el mago agarró de la mano a su sobrino político y se perdió por la puerta de la tribuna.

20 minutos después volvía con las manos cargadas de pasteles de calabaza y empanada.

— ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? El partido acaba de terminar Alice Bitterfly acaba de capturar la quaffle.

—Era hora— se encogió de hombros Elphinstone, mientras sus sobrinos le arrebataban de las manos la comida— Ha sido culpa de tu sobrinito.

— ¿Qué has hecho esta vez, Ian?

—Yo nada

—El angelito tiene razón, ha sido un antiguo compañero mío del ministerio, su hijo tiene un negocio de escobas para niños y le ha regalado una.

—Sí, mirad—Ian mostraba la pequeña escoba, que hasta ese momento había tenido oculta detrás de la espalda.

—Yo también quiero una—fue la primera replica de Lorna.

Tristan no decía nada, pero parecía a punto de estallar de un momento a otro.

—Esto va a traernos montones de peleas—se desesperó Minerva.

Y no se equivocaba porque esa misma tarde los tres pequeños estaban a la gresca por culpa del pequeño juguete:

—Déjame montar.

—Que no, que es mía.

—No es justo, yo nunca tuve una de esas cuando era pequeño—Tristan miraba a sus hermanos pelearse sentado al lado de la valla del jardín, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. De sus ojos resbalaban pequeñas lagrimillas, estaba enfadado y a la vez decepcionado. Sentía que la vida era injusta.

—Pues te jorobas, además eres demasiado grande para jugar con esta escoba. Y tú quita Lorna—decía al tiempo que empujaba a su hermana—las chicas no saben montar en escoba.

—Me parece que eso no es verdad—el matrimonio había salido al jardín, tras escuchar los gritos desde el interior de la casa—tu tía vuela mejor que yo.

—Pero la escoba es mía.

—Ves tío, es un egoísta. Me la tenían que haber dejado a mí.

Mientras Elphinstone convencía a los pequeños para que accedieran a montarse un rato cada uno en el dichoso juguetito, Minerva se acercó a su sobrino mayor y le preguntó:

— ¿Te apetece un chocolate?

Tristan se encogió de hombros.

—Anda, entra conmigo en casa que te haré un chocolate que te vas a chupar los dedos.

Una vez atravesada la puerta de casa en pos de su tía, el niño comenzó a llorar:

—Es que no es justo, yo soy al que más le gusta el Quidditch y nunca he podido volar ni un poquito, y a ellos que les da igual van y les regalan una escoba.

—Tristan vida, es una escoba de juguete.

—Me da igual, yo nuca tuve una escoba, ni siquiera de juguete—y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

—Mira que estar llorando a tu edad por esta tontería, tú que enseguida vas a empezar a Hogwarts.

—Es que no es justo.

—Qué te parece si hacemos una cosa—comenzó la bruja bajando el tono y sonriendo permisivamente—cuando tus hermanos estén merendando sales al jardín con tu tío y utilizas un poco su vieja escoba.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Gracias— le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue dando saltos a la cocina dispuesto a atiborrarse de una copiosa merienda para luego ejecutar su primer vuelo en escoba. Ya se le había olvidado completamente su disgusto.

**0—0**

Unas horas más tarde cuando ya era de noche cerrada y los niños dormitaban tranquilamente, el matrimonio Urquat—McGonagall hablaban en susurros:

—No se nos ha dado mal arreglar el asunto de la escoba.

—La verdad es que no, pero no habría nada que resolver si tú directamente no hubieras aceptado ese juguete—le echó en cara Minerva.

—Y quedar como un borde delante de Ian, no…

—Les consientes demasiado.

— ¿Y tú no? Has dejado montar a Tristan en mi escoba.

—Eso es diferente.

— Porque tú lo digas. ¿Sabes una cosa? No seriamos malos padres.

—Puede ser, pero es demasiado tarde. Somos demasiado mayores.

—Tú todavía tienes…. —preguntó incomodo el mago.

— ¿El qué? La menstruación. Por supuesto.

—Entonces no es demasiado tarde—Y dándole un abrazo la empujó debajo de las sábanas.

**0—0**

—Ha estado muy bien—concluyó Elphinstone.

—Pensé que tu objetivo era tener un hijo—se burló de él Minerva.

—Por supuesto, pero si además me lo paso bien, tanto mejor. Por cierto si vamos a tener un hijo, lo del ascenso en tu trabajo queda olvidado ¿no?

—Qué remedio. Viendo lo torpe que eres, vamos a tener que dedicarnos por entero a fabricar un niño, a ver si al final consigues acertar.

—Eee—protestó y los dos se echaron a reír a la vez. Con un beso en la boca ambos de desearon buenas noches y se dispusieron a dormir. Aunque tanto él como ella sabían que las posibilidades de tener un querubín eran escasas, esa noche fueron inmensamente felices y ni esos pensamientos consiguieron sacarlos de la dicha.

Los días fueron pasando, y el matrimonio decidió entregarles los regalos de Navidad y celebrar la Nochebuena con sus sobrinos antes de que estos se fueran con sus padres. Para la ocasión todos se pusieron un gorro de Papá Noel que cantaba villancicos a voz de grito. Se dedicaron a resolver un puzzle muggle de 500 piezas, y a jugar con sus respectivos regalos. Elphinstone utilizó su cámara nueva (regalo de su mujer) para inmortalizar el momento.

**0—0**

Mientras recolocaba todas sus cosas en su nuevo despacho, Minerva sacó una foto de un viejo baúl. En ella 5 personas sonreían a la cámara vestidas con pijama y un gorro de Papá Noel. Un momento muy feliz que se había quedado anclado en el tiempo gracias a una vieja cámara fotográfica.

La profesora apretó los labios intentando contener la emoción. Poco después de ese día, su marido había fallecido como consecuencia de la mordedura de una tentácula venenosa. Ella que siempre había sido una mujer fuerte, a pesar de sufrir mucho, se había traslado al colegio y continuado con su carrera como profesora. Y ahora allí estaba frente aquél despacho vacío, convertida en la nueva directora del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Y a pesar de sufrir todo lo que había sufrido, Minerva solo podía dar gracias a Dios, a fin de cuentas había conocido el amor verdadero y había sido feliz, era feliz. Eso era una cosa de la que no todo el mundo podía presumir.

**Notas: Aunque lo he escrito hoy a las carreras por mi maldita costumbre de dejarlo todo para el último día espero que os haya gustado.**

**Si ya me habéis leído en alguna otra ocasión, entenderéis mi obsesión con McGonagall. Para mí esta mujer tenía 4 sobrinos, los tres aquí mencionados (hijos de su hermano Malcom y Cassandra) y un bebe que en esta historia tendría alrededor de 6 meses cuyo nombre es Yago (hijo de su hermano Robert y su cuñada Eadburga).**

**Podéis decir todo lo que queráis en vuestros reviews. Gracias por leerme.**


End file.
